A MidWinter's Breeze
by Lady.Meister
Summary: My entry for the Live Journal 1 Sentence Claim. AangxKatara


**My entry for the Live Journal 1 Sentence Claim. Hope ya'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I write about it. Does that mean I own it? (I wish...) Sadly, no.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Live Journal: 1 Sentence Claim: AangxKatara **

oOoOoOoOoOo

**#1: Comfort**

"It's okay, Aang, it's all right, I'm here"; her gentle voice soothes him, and surprisingly, it's the only thing that can.

**#2: Kiss**

His mind goes blank, his body trembles; not until she pulls away does the thought actually occur to him: _I can see_.

**#3: Soft**

She lets his fingertips graze her caramel skin, his touch leaving tiny kisses, each placed with only the slightest of pauses.

**#4: Pain**

She's felt pain before; but never in all her life would she think _he'd_ be the one to cause it.

**#5: Potatoes**

As she walked pasted the vender, she couldn't resist; potatoes were his favorite.

**#6: Rain**

A fight, an apology, a hug, a kiss; no matter how hard they tried, neither could remember how exactly they got soaked.

**#7: Chocolate**

She finally decided that Aang was like chocolate: sweet, enjoyable, but oh-so-rare.

**#8: Happiness**

He never thought he'd feel any happier than when she held his hand; and then she kissed him.

**#9: Telephone**

To this day, she still remembers his words, softly spoken: "I'll be back, don't worry, I love you."

**#10: Ears**

He heard her say it, he knew exactly what the sweet words had been, but he still found himself saying "what?"

**#11: Name**

It rolled off his tongue in the most alluring manner; her name was unique to her: special, enticing, _beautiful_.

**#12: Sensual**

No matter how old they got, he still fell deeper in love with her with every passing day.

**#13: Death**

If 'time is an illusion', why did it feel like an eternity without her?

**#14: Sex**

She never felt more beautiful, more loved, more _alive _than when she was with him.

**#15: Touch**

Every time their skin brushed, even in the most innocent of ways, he always found his heart melting.

**#16: Weakness**

Never, in all the world, would he ever admit his weakness; he didn't have to, for she could tell by his actions it was _love_.

**#17: Tears**

He had left before any words could be spoken, for they weren't needed; her tears said enough.

**#18: Speed**

Speed… his heart knew the word well; every time their lips brushed, it redefined the meaning.

**#19: Wind**

He tickled her with his gentle breezes; and she could help but _smile_.

**#20: Freedom**

She's felt it before, but nothing could compare to being captivated by his love.

**#21: Life**

It went by so quickly, and though his soul was immortal, it couldn't hold the entirety of their love.

**#22: Jealousy**

Eyes… everywhere, watching, flashing, lusting.

**#23: Hands**

His hands were calloused and rough, her were soft and smooth; but that, by no means would stop them from interlacing.

**#24: Taste**

She'd never tasted anything quite like his kiss: sweet, salty, _addicting_.

**#25: Devotion**

Never, never again would he love another; her love and devotion had been more than enough to last him another thousand lifetimes.

**#26: Forever**

She'd never experienced this… this _emotion _so strongly before, but somehow, she knew it wasn't temporary.

**#27: Blood**

It was sticky and dark; clinging to her skin like little beads on an elegantly woven robe; and, like poison, the mere scent of it made her want to die.

**#28: Sickness**

Even as she lie there, dreaming sweet dreams of life and love, the warmth and security emanating from her form made him feel faint.

**#29: Melody**

Her voice was calm, soothing, almost ethereal-like as she sang their song of life and love.

**#30: Star**

He would describe her one would describe a star: sweet, bright, comforting.

**#31: Home**

Strangely enough, no matter how far they went, whenever she held him in her arms, he felt right at home.

**#32: Confusion**

He wasn't sure what had just happened; he was positive he had felt warmth on his lips, but he just couldn't believe she'd _kissed _him.

**#33: Fear**

Fear never really had a grip on the boy; the only reason it had any affect on him at all was _her._

**#34: Lightening/Thunder**

She always loved to watch the war of the elements; but she liked it even more when he held her close.

**#35: Bonds**

People always used to say that the two were tighter than two peas in a pod; and they always smiled, for they knew they were even closer.

**#36: Market**

He always loved to go to the market; he loved it even more when she let him pay.

**#37: Technology**

It had been amazing, the amount of gadgets and doo-dads the inventor had made; but none of them even came close to the brilliance of her smile.

**#38: Gift**

He had thought for days of what to give her; he had shopped at every vender, scoped out every store; eventually, he stopped looking and gave her his heart.

**#39: Smile**

Katara sighed; that goofy, lop-sided grin of his never ceased to melt her heart.

**#40: Innocence**

She couldn't help but imagine a life where fairytales were real and Avatars fell in love with peasants.

**#41: Completion**

He was the Avatar, and he had made a vow to never marry; but he just couldn't push aside the feeling that he was missing his other half: her.

**#42: Clouds**

When they had kissed for the first time, Aang could find no other word to describe what his heart did than _soar_.

**#43: Sky**

The sky was tinted pink and gold; it was a site to behold; yet the only thing he could really see was _her_.

**#44: Heaven**

She couldn't help but wondered if heaven was any sweeter than his love.

**#45: Hell**

When he passed, Katara thought that maybe hell wasn't so bad after all.

**#46: Sun**

It reflected off of her eyes in the most entrancing of ways; the sun of always one of her best accessories.

**#47: Moon**

Her eyes reminded him of a blue-tinted moon: rare, beautiful, and bright.

**#48: Waves**

The way the waves obeyed her every move and turned with the motion of her gentle hands made him wonder if life could get any more pleasant.

**#49: Hair**

Aang always loved to run his fingers through Katara's long tresses; it reminded him of clouds.

**#50: Supernova**

With an explosion, their lives were intertwined and they felt as if nothing could be as sweet as love.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**This was actually pretty fun to do.**

**Review, my dear readers.**

**(please?)**

**.Lady.Meister.**


End file.
